Parallel Dimentions
by JKL-Kiitten
Summary: From Konoha, to Soul Society, to the other Human world. A change of lifestyle and maybe it's for the best. Sakura and her sister Yuki can have their own Zanpakutō's and they must train and work for Soul society and help out in the other real world.R


Me: Hi this is my newest story, Parallel Dimentions, a somewhat Naruto and Bleach crossover.

Hinata: JKL-Kiitten dosen't own naruto

Me & Hinata: We hope you enjoy!!

* * *

_Parallel_ _Dimentions:_

**Chapter 1:  
Me and You + Menos Grande = A massive Fight**

The sound of metal clashing could be heard and a voice followed after, "C'mon Sakura, I thought you were better than this." The voice was emmited from a silver haired teen.

Profile:

_Name_: Haruno Yuki  
_D.O.B:_ December 24  
_Appearance:_ Butt length silver hair which is usually in a high pony tail (her bangs cover her left eye), Ocean blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She stands at 4'6"  
_Description:_ Is the more calm and collected of the two Haruno sisters. Can be hot headded at times, rumor has it she has never had to ask a question more than three times. She is the younger child of the Haruno sisters.

Yuki's pink haired opponent's blows became heavier and harder down onto her own sword. "It's a shame we can't go full out just yet." The pinkette yelled to Yuki

Profile:

_Name:_ Haruno Sakura  
_D.O.B: _March 28  
_Appearance:_ Mid-back pink hair which is usually left out (her bangs frame her face), Emerald green eyes, her Ivory skin is very slightly tanned. She stands at 4'10"  
_Description:_ Is the hot-headded, stubborn yet fun-loving of the two sisters. She can be slightly over the top sometimes. Rumor has it that she was the very first person to befriend Naruto. She is the elder child of the Haruno sisters.

Yuki laughed as Sakura pushed Her sword off her own, She flipped to the other side. " Well the Chunin exams is in two days, so we can start then." Yuki yelled across the battlefield. The duo bowed to each other and walked to the middle of the battlefield, grinning the shook hands. They walked to the fairly large house they owned and walked inside, "I'm gonna go shower and get lunch ready." Yuki said and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Sakura walked to her room, then to her en suite bathroom and washed her hands and picked out an outfit. It consisted of Black Leggings, Ocean blue short shorts and a red tank top under a black cardigan. Sakura peeled of her clothes and then stepped in to the shower after turning it on. She let the water run down her body, sighing as she felt her muscles loosen. She squirted her strawberry scented shampoo in her hair and washed out all the dirt. Yuki stepped ot the shower smelling mint fresh (Litterally) as she wrapped the towel around her body as she walked back into her room and looked in her wardrobe, she pulled out, a black tank top with a white zip-up hoodie, white shorts (Like sasukes but shorter) and a black ribbon. She tied her hair up and pulled on her clothes and ran down the stairs, into the kitchen and started to cook the food. A black furred animal tackled the back of Yuki's legs, " Hm? You hungry Akuma?" Yuki asked the ball of fur which whined in return. Yuki pointed to the fridge and it walked over to the frigde and opened the door, there was a click noise and Yuki washed her hands and looked at Akuma The ball of fur streched out and took the shape of a wolf. It's sleek ebony coloured fur, along side its peircing ruby couloured eye (Left eye) and its mismatching Sapphire blue eye. The wolf stepped back as Yuki wnt in the fridge and pulled out a large peice of meat, She placed on Akumas Plate. Akuma nodded his head in thanks and started to chow down on the raw meat.

Sakura rushed into the kitchen and took over the cooking after washing her hands, "Im just gonna rush out to the shops Saku-chan! We need some eggs." Yuki called to her sister from the door way after she had left the kitchen, "Hai!!" Sakura yelled back . Yuki slipped on her white ankle converse (I know they dont wear converse but work with me here) and dashed out the house to the shops. Yuki dashed in and out of the people, but after a while slowed down only to bump into Kakashi and Gemna and to also fall on the floor. "Gomen Kakashi-sensei, Genma-sensei!" Yuki apologised as she dusted of the back of her shorts. "It's okay pretty little lady-" Genma started only to be cut off by Kakashi "Genma that's my-" and Kakashi was cut off by Yuki "Don't worry about it Kakashi-sen-" Yuki was tackled to the ground face first Akuma proudly sat on her back. Yuki Pushed him off. "As I was saying, before I was interupted" Yuki paused to glare at Akuma who beared his canines as if to be grinning, Yuki continued " Don't fret about it Kakashi-sensei. It's cool, well i'm off I got some shopping to do." Yuki dusted herself off again and ran off with a smug Akuma sprinting after her. Genma looked at Kakashi "Is that wolf hers?" He asked Kakashi. The Team 7 squad leader shrugged and continued walking on. Yuki ran out the shops and this home without any more casualties. "I'm back!" She yelled as she slipped off her converse and walked into the kitchen where Sakura was with a ball of white fur at her feet. It spread out also taking the shape of a wolf. "Akuma go play with Tenshi upstairs." Yuki spoke and Tenshi pure white fur glistened in the sunlight and its ocean blue eye (left eye) and its topaz yellow eye looked towards Akuma who pointed his head to the door and running out. Tenshi rolled her eyes, but followed him out. Yuki put the bag on the table and grinned. "Well we've got eggs and we didn't need anything else did we?" Sakura asked as Yuki pulled the egges out the bag and into the fridge she looked around the fridge and said " Ehhhhhh, I forgot to buy the milk." Sakura sighed and walked out the room "I'll go buy it" with that she pulled on her black ankle converse walked out the door. She walked to the closest store which just happened to be the one that was so far away from their house. Sakura saw Kakashi and yelled "Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi turned around and loked at her " Yo. i just Yuki a couple minutes back ya know." Sakura laughed and continued on walking Kakashi tagging along. After a couple minutes of minutes there was a howl behind the duo they turned around and there was Sakura's wolf, Tenshi, with black blood sprayed across her face. People gave the wolf weid looks. "Tenshi... Black bloo-" Sakura cut herself and Tenshi poofed away and there was a poof at Sakura waist. A sword with a white hilt appeared on her waist. "Gomene Kakashi but something sereous is happening at home." Sakura said as she drew the sword and black blood dripped off the edge of the blade.

Sakura Disappeared from sight.

Sakura appeared in her backyard, "It's Okay Sakura I don't need any help againt this menos grande!" Yuki yelled to Sakura as she stood there staring at Yuki fight with Akuma. She heard Yuki yell, "Ferareitō ha no ue ni yami! (Blow the Darkness onto the frozen waves) Akuma!" Yuki's once black bladed sword turned into a large Guitar (Like Demyx from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days) She started to strum the chords, sending broadcasts of Ice, Water, Air and Darkness attacks. Sakura called out "Shōgeki teki na honoo no hikari ga chikyū! (Light the earth with a shocking flame) Tenshi!" Sakura's snow white bladed sword turned into a thicker looking sword it was about 6 inches thick (The original was 2 inches thick).Sakura gripped the sword with two hands and ran at the giant, white masked, black bodied moster that had rooted itself to the ground as a red beam charged up in it's mouth.

A cero.

Yuki smirked as her hair turned black as she stopped strumming on her guitar. "Sakura let's give it a big one!" Yuki yelled to her sister. Sakura jumped back her hair turning white. Her grip on her sword it's blade glowing white. Yuki's Guitar started to glow black. The menos grande shot the red beam "Suraisu raito(Slicing Light)!" Sakura yelled alongside Yuki who yelled "Dāku parusu(Dark Pulse)!" A large, thick, black pulse charged back at the Cero holding it back as Sakura's Slicing light slashed the Menos Grande's mask causing it to shatter into little tiny peices, dissolving soon after. The two Haruno's swords turned back to their other form, the form of the two wolves.** "Yuki-sama who are those Shinigami over there?"** Akuma asked out loud to Yuki making everyone turn to look at the 4 shinigami that were sood there next to the Haruno household. **"Sakura-sama they smell safe to me."** Tenshi spoke with a soft voice. Akuma looked at her and replied,** "True, True. But who sent them here?" "Should we tell Hokage-sama? Sakura-sama?"** Tenshi questioned, Looking at Sakura, who nodded " Tenshi, you and Akuma go get the Hokage to come here." Sakura said. As soon as Sakura finished her sentance Tenshi and Akuma were gone. Sakura looked at Yuki, who looked at the group of shinigami that were by the house. Or was she looking at the house. Then Sakura heard her speak. "At least I kept the house in shape this time. Well if your gonna Sit out here and Wait for Hokage-sama, I'm gonna go shower AGAIN and take over for you." Yuki said as she walked toward the house. Walking straight past the 4 Shinigami but stopped when she felt one of them watching her. "Can you stop watching me please. It dosen't feel right." Yuki continued walking away after and opened the door and she heard "Ooooohhhh Taichou got told!" A femenine sounding voice squeeled . " Urasai! MATSUMOTO!" A young voice yelled back. Yuki rolled her eyes and walked into the house, kicking off her trainers and walked to her en suite bathroom and showered once again coming out minty fresh, and dressed in a pair short shorts, a white tank top and a black hoodie tied around her waist. She walked outside after putting on her Black ankle converse and made her way over to Sakura.

Sakura walked past and into the house coming back out smellin fresh in a different outfit. Which consisted of a pair of Black Skinny jeans with a flame print at the end of the legs, a tight red long sleeved top, a black cardigan slung over her shoulder and a pair of red converse . " I wonder what's taking Akuma and Tenshi so long..." Sakura trailed off from her sentance as she stopped pacing. " I'll Go get Akuma and Tenshi along with Hokage-sama" Yuki called to her as she walked past the house. As she walked past she got a better look at the four Shinigami that were stood there. They were all dressed in black robes and 2 of the four wore a white trench coat.

The First looked like a mere boy, His white bedridden hair-style, Peircing sea green eyes and the Kanji for 10 on his back.  
The Second was an older lookiong man, slightly long Dark Ebony hair, Emotionless grey coloured eyes and the Kanji for 6 on his back.  
The Third was a woman, with long curly Strawberry-blond locks, and Fun-loving grey-blue eyes.  
The Final person was a younger looking man, Blood red locks tied back into a spikey ponytail, and solid brown eyes.

Yuki Ran off towards the Hokage tower in search of Akuma, Tenshi and the Hokage. She ran with Chakara infused feet jumping on and over the roof tops. She busted through the doors and into the Hokages office. "Hokage-sama!" She yelled and Sarutobi looked at her, "Why, Yuki-san. Whatever is the matter?" Sarutobi asked the slightly panting girl. "There's some Shinigami outside the Haruno household." Yuki stated as she regained her cool composture. Sarutobi nodded then Chuckled, Yuki looked at Sarutobi, "They must be the Shinigami Yamamamoto-Sama sent for me." He said, he held out a clipboard with some names on it to Yuki, then he continued, " Go back to your house and Escort them here. Please." Yuki nodded as she took the clipboard and left through the window. Yuki ran over the rooftops and passed the shop and she stopped. She jumped down, Startling some of the nearby civilians and walked in buying some milk and heading back on her journey back home.

Once she reached the house she walked inside using her air element to hover across the floor to save her from taking of her coverse. She put the Milk in the fridge and walked outside to Sakura. Sakura saw her sister and followed her to the Shinigami. Yuki stood there and Sakura next to her, completely clueless. "Excuse me..." Yuki said, the four Shinigami looked at her. She continued, "Hitsugaya Toushiro. Taichou of the 10th devision?" She said looking at the white haired boy, he nodded, "Matsumoto Rangiku, Fuku-taichou of the 10th devision?" The strawberry-blonde nodded. Yuki sighed as she was pushed to the ground by a smug looking Akuma "Akuma off now." Yuki hissed, Akuma kept his smug look**, "Iie**" Akuma said looking at the back of Yuki's head. Tenshi came into veiw with an eye roll and stood next to Sakura obidiently. "NOW!" Yuki yelled, Akuma shook his head. Yuki did a hand seal and Akuma poofed into the black bladed sword, Yuki tied Akuma to her waist after standing up and dusting herself off for the 2nd time in half an hour. " As I was Saying. Kuchiki Byakuya. Taichou of the 6th Devision?" Yuki said looking at the black haired man, who nodded. "So you must be Abarai Renji. Fuku-taichou of the 6th devision." The red head nodded. Yuki turned her back on them and Sakura "Well now that I know who you are, I can escort you To Hokage-sama." Yuki said as she disappeared and reapeared on a nearby roof " Can I trust you to come back out? Akuma?" the blade shook in her hand as she drew it from it's sheath.

There was a poof and Akuma was stood infront of Yuki and was ready to start running. The four shinigami had found their way to Yuki and Sakura just walked up the wall of the building. "Don't Get lost now." Yuki said as she smirked, hopping of the roof and onto the next one. Sakura walked past them, "Ya might wanna hurry up. 'Coz she's just waming up there. She'll go much faster." Sakura said as she chased after her younger sibling. Byakuya and Toushiro followed after Sakura, whereas Rangiku and Renji just stood there a second they looked at eachother then chased after the leading four.

Around Five minutes later Yuki was stood at the Hokage tover waiting for the remaining five people. "Maybe we went to fast, Akuma..." Yuki said chuckling. Akuma yawned in return and replied **"Maybe So. Oh well Sakura-Sama is with them so they should be good."** Akuma closed his blood red eye and looked at Yuki through the sapphire coloured eye. Akuma tackled Yuki to the floor again, this time Yuki laughed and stayed there.

/.... With Sakura ....\

Sakura looked back at the bored looking Shinigamis "I warned you she'd do that." Sakura said as she picked up the pace quite a bit. Sakura and the Shinigami's sped up some more and jumped off the remaining building. Sakura landed infront of Yuki, who had a smirk placed on her lips, "Akuma, off." Akuma got off her first time and went to go talk to Tenshi. Yuki rolled her eyes as she got up, flicking off the grass that had stuck to her. She lead the way to the Hokage's Office. She knocked on the door and entered when she heared Sarutobi reply. Sakura and Yuki walked to the desk and bowed " Hokage-sama." They said in unison and moved to the side as the Shinigam stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, We were sent by Yamamamoto-taichou to watch and train your Zanpakutō users." Byakuya spoke. Sarutobi rose a brow. "Well the Chuunin exams start in two days so you have two days to train them." Toushiro stood forwards, " Who are your Zanpakutō users Hokage-sama?" Toushiro asked. Sakura coughed and Yuki laughed. The Shinigami gave them weird looks. "Your tellin' us you didn't notice it was us?" The Shinigami shook their heads. The Haruno's sighed. " It looked like you'll be staying with us also." Sarutobi raised his hand and held it out and Yuki put the clipboard in his hand knowing what he wanted. "Arigatou Yuki-sama. Dismissed." Sarutobi called out and the six left through the door.

"Can we have a tour!?" Rangiku asked loudly. Sakura beamed at her "Sure Matsumoto-sama." Rangiku laughed and managed to speak out, "Call me Rangiku." The were walking past the ramen stand when the Haruno's heard their name's being called "Yuki-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto came running over to them, along with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. "Boss is this your girlfriend?" Konohamaru called to Naruto Naruto snaked his arm around Sakura's waist "Yeaahhhhh" Naruto said, smiling the pinkette sent a fist Naruto's face, and he went flying into the fence. "Yeeeshhhhh, You have a bad taste in Girls Boss! She's ugly and she has a big forehead!" Konohamaru yelled Sakura gave the small boy and evil look and started to run after him. Yuki followed after, laughing. Rangiku was walking alongside Yuki laughing also, whereas Renji, Toushro and Byakuya sweatdropped. Konohamaru ran into a boy in a cat suit. The Boy picked Konohamaru up by his scarf. "Kid that hurt you know." The girl that was following behind the cat suit boy warned him "Kankuro, Don't do it you'll only make HIM angry." The girl said. Kankuro smirked, "Just a little bit of fun." he said. Yuki stepped up. "Put him down." She said calmly, Kankuro tugged on the small mummified thing on his back. "Iie" Kankuro smirked Yuki sighed as Akuma dissapeared and reappeared in her hand, "Put him Down." Yuki said raising her head to look at Kankuro Sakura whispered to the Shinigami's " She has never had to ask a question more than three times. If she does she just either kills them our put a weapon to their neck." Kankuro shook his head. Yuki disappeared an reapeared behind Kankuro with Akuma at his neck. "Put him down now or you die." Yuki muttered in his ear, her cold breath crawling across his hoodie. "Iie" Before Kankuro knew it he had a small cut on his neck and Akuma was straight through his hand. He had let go of Konohamaru. Blood running down off his hand and off the end of her sword. "Oops, Looks like I didn't put enough pressure on the sword. But then again, it's more fun to see people like you suffer." Yuki said, her voice completely different, she pulled Akuma out of his hand, "But I'll save your suffering for in the Chuunin exams. Don't Die before then Hun." Yuki said with a smirk as she pulled the sword out of Kankuro's hand.

There was a poof, and Akuma was sat at Yuki's feet.** "Mann it's fun taking over you Yuki-sama!"** Akuma said with a laugh causing Yuki to roll her eyes. "Yuki-chan, why didn't you kill him like the guy in mist?!" Naruto yelled to her (OMG I made Naruto sound like a murderer) Yuki gave him a questioning look, "You asked a question 3 times, but he didnt die..." Naruto trailed off.

/... Flashback ...\

_Kakashi clapped, "Good work Sasuke, Yuki, Sakura." Kakashi said as he walked over to Team 7. Tazuna was shaking and his eyes darted across the field. "Kakashi-sensei but you?!!!" Naruto yelled, Sakura sighed "He used a kiwarami justu Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded his head in 'Understandment' as Yuki walked to the tied up Demon Brothers. She drew her sword and pointed it at the elder 'brother', "Who sent you?" She demanded, "I will not tell you." He said. Yuki stepped closer and pointed the sword to his neck, "Who sent you." She deadpanned. "I will not tell you." He yelled in her face. "My patience is wearing thin. I will not ask again. Who sent you." She said, her eyes cold. "I will not tell you!" He yelled. Yuki lost it._

_He lost his head._

_His bood sprayed painting a small area around his body a glossy red. The head rolled in circles. She ignored the gasps that were emmitted from behind her as she turned to look at the alive demon brother. "Maybe you shall be easier to talk to. Tell me who sent you." Yuki said, the DEmon brother stared into her eyes. "M-momichi Z-z-zab-buza. He sent us to kill the bridge builder, his orders from Gatou." He said, Yuki smiled and undid the Chakara ropes that bounded the two Demon brothers together. His eyes widened. "Your letting me go?" Yuki nodded but said, "But, you must turn over a new leaf and use you powers for good. If I find you do anything bad, trust me you will die." The Demon brother nodded and ran off. _

_Yuki sighed and turned around. "Why didn't you just kill him." Sakura said. Yuki stared at Sakura, "Everyone deserves a second chance, and if they're lucky a third." Yuki said then looked at Naruto when he stuttered out, "Then why did you kill him" He pointed to the dead Demon Brother. " He didn't answer me. I never ask the same question more that three times." Yuki turned around and took lead to the way they were headed in. Sakura running to catch up to her and the Males lagged behind._

/... Flashback End ...\

Yuki nodded at the memory. "They're here for the chuunin exam Naruto-kun. It would be a shame if the two there and there third member, who is stood behide the tree there, couldn't compete." Yuki said pointing to a 'random' tree which a red headded boy walked out from. "Uchiha, you can come out now too." Sakura called out. Sasuke hopped down from the tree he was hidden in. "Who are you." The red headded Sand nin asked Yuki and Sakura. "Common curtasy to tell your own name first." Yuki and Sakura said in unison. The sand nin Scowled. "Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara muttered out. "Wow strong chakara you got there. The names Haruno Sakura." Sakura spoke with a sly grin, Yuki rose her brow at her sister but spoke her own name out also. "Haruno Yuki" Yuki turned her back on them as did Sakura. "Well if you excuse us but we're pretty busy right now." Sakura said as she and Yuki walked out of the scene, Byakuya, Toushiro, Rangiku and Renji following after.

After the tour of Konoha, the six went to the Haruno household. Byakuya spoke up. "Your name means Snow of the spring (Or Springtime Snow), but it dosen't sound right." Yuki laughed then replied, "Thats because it's not. My actual name is Fuyuno Yuki, Snow of the Winter." Byakuya nodded in understandment. "I think we should start you teaching." Toushiro stated. Rangiku called out over them all, "This enery you have is equal to the energy you call Chakara. The energy we use is called -" Rangiku was cut off by Sakura and Yuki saying "Reiatsu" The four Shinigami stared at them in wonder. "Who told you that?!!" Renji yelled, the next thing made Byakuya's eyes widened as the Haruno's spoke in unison once more.

"Shihōin Yoruichi"

* * *

Me: Well here's Chapter one of Parallel Dimentions I hope you enjoyed it.

Hinata: Please Review.

ME: Please reveiw for me.


End file.
